We Don't even Know
Summary Somehow the older kids try to get revenge from McBarf! But what if they discover See-More's colors? Transcript (now in the lunch room with the older kids) Starfire: I don't know what the McBarf is.. Robin: Starfire, It's actually pronounced...(clears throat)We don't even know what McBarf is! Peanut: Oh please! McBarf is a not a good restaurant! Besides we shouldn't discuss about it! Cloud E.: You know Peanut, you can bring lunch from home.... Peanut: I don't even know how to make a PB&J sandwich! Raven: You just get two pieces of bread, put peanut butter on one end and the jelly on the other end..... Starfire:(giggles) The advice gives you the whole day! Cyborg: The advice from Raven? Beast Boy: Besides Rae-Rae is so better than Terra! Robin: I thought you loved her! Beast Boy: I love my mama! Raven:(looks at Robin) Aka he means me..... (everyone just pauses a little bit) Sweetie: So you're saying that it was a good day for Billy? Robin: Not that! It's just McBarf is gross! Peanut:(looks at the McBarf menu)Well I wasn't expecting a lot of choices from STUPID McBarf. Velvet: Okay! Why do we have to deal with McBarf!? They're not even good cooks! Robin: I have a plan, a good one and no it's not evil! Billy: The what!? Robin: We have to bring lunches from home so we can do the right thing! Yes we have to make them and it doesn't matter what it is! Beast Boy: So I can make a cheese sandwich!? Robin: That's right! Who's with me? (every older kid raises their hand) Robin: Now let's get serious here! Jinx: So we just make are lunch? Robin: Yep! Make your own lunch! Mammoth: What happens if you're not a good cook? Robin: WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO COOK IT! See-More: Now he's just madness here! Jinx: I agree! (meanwhile with Fright and Thunder E. in the hallway) Fright: I don't think I been to Jump City... Thunder E.: Me ether, it's like a snot of clouds. Fright: Yeah! Since we're tomboys we never use makeup, we use dirt for makeup! Thunder E.: Yeah! The girls are so much worse! (now at the Titans Tower with the HIVE) Robin: Today Titans we're going to check the HIVE's emotions! (Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, See-More and Billy look at Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy) Robin: Now let's start with one of these people. Who wants to go first? Jinx:(sighs) I'm going to do it! (now inside a room where jinx emotions well, um I don't know! this is sillmar to Some of Their Parts aka SoTP is a TTG episode) Cyborg: Those girls look handsome... Green Jinx(bored): I'm so bored.... Robin: Nope!(zaps the green jinx) Red Jinx(anger): DID YOU MAKE THIS STAFF!?(breaks Robin's staff) Robin: NOOOOOOO!(zaps the red jinx) Purple Jinx(passion): Do I love See-More.......... Robin: Sorry, you're not going to live long!(zaps the purple jinx) Pink Jinx:(happy): YAAA- Robin: Not even happening!(zaps the pink jinx) Gray Jinx(sadness): Everyone is after me!(cries) Robin: Wow....ok let's not deal with anyone who this is!(zaps the gray jinx) Jinx: What just happened!? Robin: We don't even know....NOW LETS CHECK BILLY'S! Billy: AAA- (now in the room again) Raven: Billy is just Billy... Orange Billy(lazy): You go on ahead without me... Robin: Let me get rid of that!(zaps the orange billy) Darkish Green Billy(barfy):(throwing up) Robin: That's gross..(zaps the darkish green billy) Purple Billy(passion): I want Swe- Robin: NO!(zaps the purple billy) Blue Billy(crazy):(bites Robin's arm) Robin: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!(zaps the blue billy) Pink Billy(happy): YAY! NO SCHOOL ON CHR- Robin: That's enough!(zaps the pink billy) Billy: WHAT WAS THAT!? Robin: Next Mammoth! Mammoth: Wait! WHA- (now in the room yet again) Beast Boy: These guys look like they been through a war! Robin:(slaps Beast Boy) BEAST BOY! This wasn't with you! Yellow Mammoth(silly): YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH! Robin: Okay...NO!(zaps the yellow mammoth) Red Mammoth(anger): I'M GOING TO KI- Robin: Nope!(zaps the red mammoth) Pink Mammoth(happy):(dances) Robin: Now you are not going to make it!(zaps the pink mammoth) Green Mammoth(bored):(slacks off) Robin: NO! NOT HAPPENING!(zaps the green mammoth) Blue Mammoth(crazy):(puts a bowl of rice on his head)HA! Robin: Not even close!(zaps the blue mammoth) Mammoth: WHY DID YOU DO TH- Robin: Then we're going to you know who Cyborg! See-More: Ok I'm ready! Cyborg: Dang it! (now in the room and again) Starfire: Looks like Raven's, but one of them is smart to replace the sad one! Brown See-More(smart): Ok! Five times five equals twenty five! Robin: Good Job, but I don't want you!(zaps the brown see-more) Purple See-More(passion): I love that girl with the pink hair and the pink eyes....... Robin: Not even close!(zaps the purple see-more) Red See-More(anger): YOU IDIOT!(shooting a lazer at Robin and Robin avoides it) Robin: No! You're not going to be here!(zaps the red see-more) Orange See-More(lazy): Just go ahead with your stupid te- Robin: Nope!(zaps the orange see-more) Pink See-More(happy): Happy Birthda- Robin: ITS NOT EVEN MY BIRTHDAY!(zaps the pink see-more) See-More: I don't even want to know what just happened! Robin: And finally the leader that looks like a five ye- Gizmo: YOU ID- Robin: Too late! (now in the room another time again) Robin: These look like goo-(the red gizmo slaps him) Red Gizmo(anger): You idiot! Now it's payback time! Robin: Unacceptable!(zaps the red gizmo) Gray Gizmo(sad): Everyone is aft- Robin: They're not!(zaps the gray gizmo) Brown Gizmo(smart): Well since we know gravity we could definitely destroy the world! Robin: NEVER!(zaps the brown gizmo) Pink Gizmo(happy): What the matter dewbbie!? You think I'll win this time!? Robin: Now this one is idiotic!(zaps the pink gizmo) Blue Gizmo(crazy): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Robin: Seems he's crazy! I'm going to get rid of him!(zaps the blue gizmo) Gizmo: ROBIN! YOU IDIOT! Robin:(sighs) (now at school in the lunchroom with the older kids yet again) Mammoth: How about that time where Billy played duck duck goose in school! (shows the flashback) Starfire:(taps Robin's head)The duck!(taps Cyborg's head)The duck! Cyborg:(thinking)Why am I not the goose!? Starfire:(taps Billy's head)The goose! Billy: I AM THE GOOSE! THE GOOSE! I'M COMING FOR YA!(he chases Stafire) Starfire:(runs away from billy while she is being chased after him)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(during the while Starfire is running from billy See-More does a faceplam) (stops showing the flashback) Billy: You know that was the best moment! Robin: I know let's do things that people did before TV after school! Beast Boy: Yeah! Velvet: I'm not sure about that! (shows a flashback with the older kids at a parade) Cyborg: This is a PARADE!? Robin: It's just people walking! Starfire: Is this how people celebrate the parades!? Beast Boy: It's just marching band after marching band after MARCHING BAND! Raven: Look at that man spinning that paton! Ok I'm bored! Jinx: WHY DO THESE PEOPLE DO STUPID PARADES!? See-More: THOSE OUTFITS SUCK! Mammoth: Why are they moving slow!? Billy: MOVE FAST ALREADY! Velvet: Those decorations SUCK! Sweetie: Why do you don't move faster like Kid Flash!? Peanut: You know I want to be in that parade! Cloud E.: Me too! All except Cloud E. and Peanut: BOO! YOU SUCK! (stops showing the flashback) Beast Boy: Guys! I found this prism again! Cyborg: And I know who to do it on!(throws it at See-More)Hit it! See-More: CYBORG! WHY DID YOU-(possibly same thing as a TTG episode called "Colors of Raven") Everyone else except for Cyborg:(gasps) Billy: Oh no! We just split See-More back into his four selfs! Jinx: I thought they were five of him! Billy: Are you sure? Zero one tw- Mammoth: You don't start at zero when you count! Billy: Oh yeah right! Oh no! We just split five versions of See-More! Robin: We should bring the five emoticlones to my tower! Even know I hate him I would do this! Raven: Indeed. (now at the Titans tower again this time with the other the fifth graders with no younger kids) Orange See-More(lazy):(falls asleep) Cyborg: Dude! Look at him! This is going to be go- Red See-More(anger):(slaps Cyborg in the face) YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AN IDIOT! Starfire:(gasps) Cyborg are you the alright? Cyborg: I'm okay!(gets slapped in the face again) And I just got slapped again by STUPID! Robin: Well comedies are the best thing to watch! Pink See-More(happy): Comedies make me laugh! Red See-More(anger):(punching Cyborg in the face) Cyborg: Ow! What was the for! Red See-More(anger): Because I love comedies! Mammoth: Dude! What are you doing? Robin: We're there five of them? Plus which one are you talking to? Mammoth: That brown one! Brown See-More(smart): Just looking up what responsibility is. Cloud E.: Ok! What are horror movies like? Brown See-More(smart): They're usually gross! Billy:(watching to Purple See-More kiss Jinx) Man, why does he always love Jinx? TBC Category:Episodes Category:Scripts